


Yes, Your Highness

by CryBabyPorcelain



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Disney, Fluff, Gift Fic, Nonbinary Character, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryBabyPorcelain/pseuds/CryBabyPorcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei drags Mizuki into the Disney store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaybrielthearchangle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybrielthearchangle/gifts).



> Nonbinary!Sei, because that's Kitty's headcanon uwu  
> I hope you enjoy, Kitty, and anyone else who's reading.

It hadn't been a particularly long or eventful day, it was barely passed four pm, but Sei was starting to get a little tired.

 

After brunch that morning, Mizuki had said something about spending the day wandering around the shopping centre, just because they could. So they did.

 

They set out just before twelve and wasted the day away, popping in and out of shops, trying on clothes (Sei had found the sight of Mizuki in an Angelic Pretty print a little funnier than they should have) and eating far too many sweets. And now, with the clock ticking passed 4:02, Sei was a little tired.

 

They stretched their arms, yawning quietly.

 

“Are you alright?” Mizuki asked, wrapping an arm loosely around his partner's waist.

 

Sei smiled, laying their head on Mizuki's shoulder. “I'm fine.” they replied. “Just getting kinda tired.”

 

Mizuki threaded his hand into Sei's hair, coiling it around his fingers. “You wanna start heading back?”

 

Pushing themselves off their boyfriend's shoulder, Sei nodded.

 

Joining hands, the two walked towards the entrance of the shopping centre in comfortable silence until Sei stopped dead in their tracks.

 

“Sei?” Mizuki looked back over his shoulder. “Sei?” he called again, taking a step back so he was in line with the other. He followed Sei's gaze and smiled. Of course. They were outside the Disney store. Mizuki chuckled, hugging his partner from behind. “Wanna go in?” he asked.

 

Sei smiled shyly, looking back. “Can we?”

 

With a deep (fake) sigh, Mizuki shrugged. “I suppose so.” he replied. “You big kid.”

 

“Hey!” Sei broke out of their boyfriend's hold, spinning around to face him with their hands on their hips. “You are _never_ too old for Disney!” they scolded, wagging their finger.

 

Mizuki just laughed, grabbing hold of Sei's hand as they both entered the store.

 

Sei visibly brightened up, taking in their surroundings. They briefly wondered if there were any plushies that they didn't have yet. The answer, of course, was no.

 

“Sei, c'mere.” Mizuki called, standing a little away from his partner looking at something on the shelves.

 

Sei approached their boyfriend, looking around him to see what had caught his attention. They blinked in confusion when Mizuki suddenly spun to face them, placing something upon their head. They reached up, brushing their fingers over the plastic. “A tiara?” they asked.

 

Mizuki nodded.

 

“Who's?”

 

“Rapunzel, I think.”

 

Sei frowned. “Rapunzel?” they raised an eyebrow.

 

“Don't you like Rapunzel?” Mizuki frowned in return.

 

“I love Rapunzel.” Sei gave a lopsided smile. “But don't you think this tiara would suit Aoba more?”

 

Mizuki paused for a second, before covering his mouth to stifle his laughter. “That's mean.” he said, between chuckles.

 

“You laughed.” Sei pointed out, removing the tiara from their head and shaking out their hair.

 

Taking the tiara from Sei's hand, Mizuki turned back to the shelf. “Okay, then.” he hummed, placing the Rapunzel tiara back and looking for a different one. “How about this.” he turned, presenting Sei with another plastic tiara. This one was decorated with red and blue beads and had a small apple shaped jewel on the front.

 

“Seriously?” Sei began to giggle quietly.

 

“Aww, c'mon.” Mizuki placed the tiara on Sei's head. “You'd make a great Snow White. You even kinda look like Snow White.” He dodged Sei's hand as the other swatted at him. “In fact,” Mizuki trailed off, taking the tiara from Sei's head and approaching the counter.

 

Sei followed behind him, weakly protesting. “Mizuki!” they whined, grabbing hold of their boyfriend's jacket and pretending to try tugging him back.

 

Mizuki paid for the tiara and turned, once again placing it on Sei's head. “There.” he smiled. “My very own Snow White!”

 

Sei blushed, ignoring the not-so-quiet “Aww” from the girl at the check out. “Thank you.” they said, brushing their hair behind their ear. “Can we please go home now?”

 

With a sweet smile, Mizuki folded one arm across middle and bowed, holding the other hand out to his partner. “Yes, your highness."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kitty and I were discussing cute otp scenarios over skype and I really wanted to write this one (this was what I was referring to when I said I wanted to write but couldn't concentrate, btw).  
> It probably reads like it was written by a child, but I hope you (somehow) liked it ;w; It's 7:30 am and I haven't slept, that's my excuse. I apologise for any mistakes.  
> ~Lolly xXx


End file.
